gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Abalone Pearl
Abalone Pearl is one of the protagonists in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. Before she was a Galactic General antagonist, she's redeemed to join the Celestial Squad. In Almandine 2019, Abalone Pearl gets kicked to a factory, poofed by corrupted Lemon Quartz again and reforms back. She's also the leader of the Colorshell Trio. Appearance Current Abalone Pearl wears a light green chest sleeved top with a white star on the front. She wears pink sport-trousers combined with a light blue belt on the waist, light blue socks and pink sandals. Third She wears a light pink strip-vest with another light turquoise outfit with a small yellow star on the center combined with a skirt. She has a blue belt, sky blue socks and blue sandals. Previous She wears a light turquoise outfit and a big white belt combined with a skirt. She also has greenish-blue shorts, sky blue socks and blue sandals. Debut She has a light green hair which resembles a pixie-cut at the front, while in the back, her head leads to a point. She has one eye on the left and a gemstone on the right eye. She has a pointy nose and thin lips. She wears a light turquoise outfit with a white diamond symbol on the center and a white belt. She has a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also has light blue shorts, blue socks and icy blue sandals. Her skin is light pink or purple. Personality Abalone Pearl describes being a stern gem. She use to take in charge with the Quartzes and serves Kornerupine and White Diamond. As of Chapter 6, she is very calm, clever and brave. She sometime gets naughty. In Almandine 2019, Abalone Pearl has an incredible knowledge and she is basically the leader of the Colorshell Trio. She's still part of the Celestial Squad but not really. Abilities Unique Abilities * Invisibility: Abalone Pearl can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. The user can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Some users can choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. * Weapon Swapping: Abalone Pearl can switch one's weapon(s) with another/others instantaneously, trading them and using whichever at a moment's notice. * Omniscience: Abalone Pearl's mind is unblocked to the entire omniverse and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which they do not know and understand, therefore they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. Depending on the type, this power may allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. * Thought Manifestation: Abalone Pearl can manifest their thoughts/telepathy into 3-D images, projecting their thoughts and memories (including ones they are reading) and making everyone see them. * Dimensional Storage: Abalone Pearl can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease. Fusions * When fused with Almandine, they form Andesine. * When fused with Moldavite, they form Variscite. Trivia * She can also summon and change any weapons. * She has her own colony which is Abalone Citadel. * Abalone Pearl use to formerly guard her pet crab which is called: The Ice Crab. * This is the fourth time that Abalone Pearl has joined the Celestial Squad. The first were Moldavite, the second were, Hipe/Aspect and the third was Luminica/Enthuisäte. * Abalone Pearl temporarily joins the friends with Calamus and Alula. * Abalone Pearl temporarily has an Ice Crystal but it was stolen by Kornerupine. * She dislikes rubbish. * She can connect through other machines. * Abalone Pearl has a perfect vision. * This is the first time that a Galactic General former character to fuse with another gem-hero. * It reveals that Abalone Pearl's favourite food is Strawberry Jelly. ** Although Pearls don't eat food including our Pearl from Steven Universe who is afraid of it, Abalone Pearl is the only Pearl to eat food instantly. * Abalone Pearl is easy to redeem. * Abalone Pearl is part/leader of the Colorshell Trio. Geology Gemstone Information * The brilliant, shifting blue-green and blue-violet colors of abalone shell jewelry can be found in a million beach shops around the world, but true abalone pearls are very rare indeed. * The most common form of abalone jewelry found today is either jewelry made using the shell, or mabé abalone jewelry. Cultured mabé abalone jewelry is a fairly recent development starting around the 1980's, and is centered in New Zealand, as the native abalone species, known as pâua is widely considered to be the colorful and desirable of all the abalone types. * Abalone farming has been around for a very long time, but the animals were traditionally harvested for their meat, with any pearls or commercial jewelry use considered a bonus; this was mainly due to the fact that abalone are hemophiliacs and the traditional process of pearl culturing would cause the abalone to bleed to death. The abalone pearl farmers have perfected the mabé culturing process so that beautiful abalone pearl jewelry is now available and affordable to everyone in a stunning array of colors that ranges from pure cobalt blue to intense emerald greens, rosy pinks and violets. * Natural abalone pearls grow within thick nacreous layers which are joined together with organic conchiolin. They are formed in a way that is quite similar to the way other saltwater pearls are formed, except that the nacreous layers in abalone are thicker and more intensely colored. * The price of abalone pearls can range anywhere from several hundred dollars to tens of thousands of dollars, in the case of the rarest, highest quality pearls. Gallery & Designs For more images, see Abalone Pearl/Gallery.Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Galactic Generals Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Celestial Squad Category:Heroes